


One More Night

by jovialien



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialien/pseuds/jovialien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto awakens to unexpectedly find Jack in his room, but is it just a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

Ianto Jones stirred sleepily in his bed, blinking as he realised what had awoken him. “Jack?” He gazed uncertainly at the dark figure sitting on the edge of his bed, the dim light in the room showing a figure in a great coat that could only be Captain Jack Harkness. “I thought you were in London, how long have you been sitting there?”

“Feels like forever.” Jack leaned forward, his face coming out of the shadows and into the soft patch of light creeping round the edge of Ianto's curtains. In the glow of the street light he looked almost ghostly, his eyes cast into dark shadows. Smiling slightly sadly, he looked down at Ianto and reached out to tuck the duvet back around him. “If I'm in London, and you were asleep, then I must be just a dream.”

“Must be your dream then,” Ianto mumbled tiredly, “because in my dreams you're usually naked.”

Laughing quietly, Jack leaned down and kissed Ianto's forehead gently, almost as though afraid the spell would break if he pressed too hard. “That can be arranged.”

“Hurry up then before I wake up,” Ianto replied sleepily, shifting to capture Jack's lips with his own. The mint of his toothpaste was still lingering and his skin smelt faintly of the soap he used whilst the gentle scent of his shampoo and shower gel were present in the smallest quantities. Jack breathed deeply, as though savouring every sensation, every scent and taste of Ianto Jones as he kissed him tenderly.

“You smell funny,” Ianto mumbled at last, pulling away and snuggling back into the pillow. “What's wrong with your coat?”

“Must be that London smog.” Jack pulled back, standing up and stripping out of his clothes quickly, as though afraid of the secrets they might reveal. Once naked, he gently lifted the duvet and slid into the bed behind Ianto, wrapping around him carefully. “Better?”

Nodding, Ianto turned to face him, his face relaxed and sleepy as he tried to keep his eyes open and fight off sleep. “Much.” Yawning, he snuggled up closer to Jack, enjoying the warmth of the new body in his bed. “So, if this is a good dream, we really should make the most of it.” Wrapping his arm around Jack, he slowly rubbed his fingers along Jack's spine.

“I was hoping you'd say that.” Ianto grinned as Jack leaned in and kissed him again, more determinedly this time, a hunger to each move that reminded him of their first public kiss, the one after Abaddon. It was as though Jack had been gone for weeks, maybe longer, a neediness to him that seemed overwhelming.

Which was definitely odd as Jack had only left two days ago. But Ianto shrugged it off quickly. Dreams never made much sense, and it was definitely a kiss worth remembering. Wrapping himself around Jack as best he could, Ianto rolled onto his back, pulling Jack with him, spreading his legs to bring him closer. Normally he wouldn't be quite so submissive but his sleepy body wanted quick satisfaction with minimal effort; Jack had woken him up, it was his dream, so Jack could do all the work.

Ianto smiled to himself as Jack pulled back, the duvet wrapping over him like a cloak as the chill air seeped through to Ianto's skin. He could feel goosebumps rising on his arms and shivered slightly, reaching up to pull Jack close again, wanting the heat of him. He could feel the press of Jack's cock alongside his own, sleep leaving his body and desire taking over at last, making him harden slowly.

His hands reached Jack's shoulders, about to pull him close, but then a firm hand wrapped itself around his prick and suddenly it didn't matter any more. Closing his eyes, Ianto smiled contentedly as skilled fingers awoke his cock, his flesh hardening under the gentle pressure. He wriggled on the bed, bringing his knees up to press against Jack's hips, enjoying the warmth and solidity of him. If this was a dream, it was a very vivid one.

Opening his eyes, Ianto frowned slightly as he caught Jack staring at him. It wasn't the stare that caught his attention; Jack was most definitely a voyeur at times, as Ianto had discovered to his amusement (and embarrassment) on more than one occasion. It wasn't the stare, but Jack's eyes that made him look twice. For a moment, they had looked somehow older than usual, a haunted look to them that made him shiver.

But then it was gone, Jack's fingers pushing all such thoughts out of Ianto's head with one smooth curl and stroke. “Fuck, Jack.” Ianto smiled peacefully, his hand reaching out to the bedside table almost on instinct and grabbing the small tube that was always kept there. Offering it to Jack, he grinned widely as the tube was taken, the familiar sound of its cap all the warning Ianto needed.

Reaching down between their bodies, Ianto's questing fingers found Jack's prick and wrapped over it, rubbing lazily and enjoying the absolute shudder and gasp of Jack's reaction. He gasped in return as the slick trail of lube began to slide down his own cock, quickly being taken and spread by Jack's hand, slow wet glides coating him thoroughly.

He could feel Jack shift on the bed and Jack's fingers brush against his own, gently nudging him aside and taking over. It only took a moment for the tangle of fingers and bodies to resolve itself and then Ianto gasped at the sensation of Jack's cock sliding alongside his own. Carefully, Jack let go and lowered himself down, lying on top of Ianto and resting on his hands as he looked into his eyes.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him close and kissing him deeply as he began to move, just gently sliding along Ianto's body, rubbing their trapped pricks together. The sweet friction made Ianto gasp, the slow and steady movements so dreamlike that it felt as though they could carry on that way forever. He could feel Jack's body so tight against his, hidden from world by the duvet and could almost imagine it as their shield. The stars could explode and go cold, the whole of existence could blink out but they would still be here, locked together until the end of time.

But nothing lasts forever. Ianto could feel his body building up, his sleepy mind craving a quick release, and began to wriggle under Jack, increasing the pressure. He was aware of Jack watching every second, every line and look on his face, every gasp and quiet cry and for some reason Jack almost looked sad, as though afraid of it ending. Suddenly Ianto wanted to hug him tighter, to draw him in and reassure him that it was okay if this was a quickie, there would be plenty of other opportunities.

Wrapping around him with arms and legs as tightly as he could, Ianto clung on and kissed Jack fiercely. He could feel Jack writhing against him, the pressure increasing between them as Ianto couldn't hold back any longer and came, breathing hard into Jack's mouth as he did so, his fingers gripping tightly onto Jack's back. He could feel his body relaxing slowly, his grip loosening as he came down again, feeling Jack carry on thrusting against him quickly.

Ianto slid his hands down Jack's back, reaching down to grasp his cheeks tightly, pulling him close and using his body to push against Jack, matching his movements and opposing them, increasing each drag and push against their stomachs. Jack was heavy against him, Ianto's body starting to ache now and the tiredness catching up with him again, but he carried on moving, wriggling and thrusting against Jack, wanting to see him come too.

Jack's lip was swollen and it took Ianto a minute to work out he had been biting it, teeth pressing into the swollen flesh to hold back. In an instant Ianto was there, his tongue flicking over the abused skin and kissing him softly, drawing him deeper. When they finally pulled back, Jack had the strangest look on his face but his eyes told Ianto all he needed to know, far more than words ever could.

Hugging him tight, Ianto felt Jack come at last, the cry that escaped him almost like a sob as they collapsed together, falling still at last. He could feel the tension start to leave Jack's body as he buried his head against Ianto's neck, nuzzling against him and breathing heavily, almost as though trying to breathe him in. Ianto was exhausted, sated and happy and content to wrap himself around Jack and just sleep like that, sticky and half buried. But all too soon he felt Jack start to pull away, sliding off him in the dark and fumbling round on the bedside table.

The pressure gone, Ianto felt his eyes closing as he settled back into his pillow, the soft chill of a wet wipe slipping over his skin soothing him as Jack cleaned them up. He could feel sleep creeping over him but hung on, his arm tracing slow patterns over Jack's arm as he worked. Clean at last, Ianto smiled as Jack curled up beside him, arms resting over each other as they snuggled up close.

Their breathing slowed, steadying out as they drifted off and Ianto could feel his mind wandering into that half light of dreams and reality, his thoughts slow and meandering, when a soft whisper reached him in the dark.

“I love you.”

Sighing contentedly, Ianto shifted just a little and nodded peacefully, already half asleep. “I know. I've always known.” Chuckling to himself dreamily, he felt himself surrendering to the dreams. “I know everything.” With that, sleep claimed him once more and the body in his arms became just another dream.

**********************************************

Jack watched him sleep, hanging on and memorising every line and half smile, every flicker of his eyelids, until the dawn started to creep through the gap in the bedroom curtains. Sliding carefully out of the bed, he took care not to wake Ianto as he quietly gathered up his clothes and dressed silently, not taking his eyes off of Ianto for a second longer than he had to.

Finally dressed, Jack sat down on the edge of the bed again and reached out a hand, wanting to stroke his hair back one more time, but instead simply adjusted the duvet around him. One more touch would never be enough, the temptation to stay longer, to risk everything would be too great. His time was up.

Leaning down, Jack kissed him softly, lightly, just the faintest of kisses then pulled back, forcing himself to stand up even though every cell in his body wanted nothing more than to stay. It took every piece of willpower he had to move to the door, watching as Ianto shifted slightly in his sleep, torn between wanting him to wake up and needing him to sleep. Just one more look at those eyes...

Swallowing hard, Jack fought back the tears as he opened the cover on his wrist strap and placed his hand over the controls. He had thought it would be easier this way, but it wasn't, it was harder. But he had no choice. He had had one more night, something most people would kill for and far more than he deserved. It was time to go.

“Goodbye Ianto,” Jack whispered softly, his voice breaking slightly.

“Goodbye Jack.” The whispered reply, the voice not really awake but a fragment of a dream, sleepy and lost in itself, surprised him and made him smile tiredly. “Love you, you know.”

Closing his eyes, Jack forced his fingers to press down on the controls, the flash of light taking him and leaving just a single word behind, echoing through the vortex as he vanished.

_“Don't.”_

*********************************

Ianto groaned as his alarm went off and leaned over, slamming it off and opening his eyes. It took him a moment to make sense of what his brain was saying as he leaned over to find the bed empty beside him. Looking round the room, he could see no trace of Jack, no boots or abandoned trousers, nothing at all to suggest he had been there.

Staggering out of the bedroom, Ianto moved clumsily around the flat, searching silently through each room, as though calling out would make him crazy. The flat was empty, no sign of Jack, and Ianto frowned as he headed through into the bathroom. It had been a very busy day the day before and he was still exhausted as he turned on the water and slid under the shower. The warmth of the water began to revive him as he buried his head under the stream, not noticing the sound of the door opening.

When the shower curtain pulled back, Ianto jumped, water pouring into his surprised mouth before he spat it back out, glaring at Captain Jack Harkness. “Bloody hell, Jack.”

“Didn't mean to make you jump, I just wanted to say I was back.”

Nodding, Ianto barely watched as Jack stripped off, the familiar scent of his coat and clothes mingling with the steam in the bathroom. “Where did you go?”

“London, remember?”

Ianto frowned and reached for his shower gel as Jack finished stripping and looked up at him with a smirk on his face. “I mean this morning,” he explained quickly. “Last night. Just then.”

Jack frowned and slid into the shower behind Ianto, grabbing the gel from him and pouring a healthy blob into his palm. “Still London. I just got back and came here first of all. I figured you would have better breakfast supplies than the Hub. Not to mention the chance to do this...”

Ianto brought his hands up and leaned heavily against the tiled wall, relaxing under Jack's touch as he gently rubbed the slick gel over Ianto's back, sliding and pressing over his tired muscles. “You weren't here last night?”

“No, I told you, I only just got back.” Jack paused, leaning closer to Ianto. “You okay?”

“Mmm, don't stop.” Ianto chuckled and turned around, wrapping his arms over Jack's shoulders and feeling the water run down his soapy back. “I just had one hell of a dream about you last night, that's all.”

“Oh really?” Jack grinned wickedly and slid his hands down Ianto's wet skin, enjoying the feel of him as he moved closer, pressing up against his slick body. “Care to tell me about it?”

Shrugging, Ianto moved closer, grinning back as he leaned in to kiss Jack deeply, savouring the taste of him and the sheer joy of having him here, home again. Pulling back, he tilted his head back and slid one hand down between their bodies, his fingers nudging gently against Jack's cock. “Better yet, why don't I show you.”

Kissing him again, Ianto enjoyed the feel of Jack's body against his and pushed aside the dream, focusing on the real thing before him. It had been so intense, Ianto half hoped he would have it again some time; although not too often as he was so exhausted it almost felt as though he really had been up all night. Which, as Jack had been in London not here waking him up, he couldn't have been. After all, not even Jack could be in two places at once.

But he was here, now, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
